2100 Zombie Soldiers
by joshua0701
Summary: no disease, no age, no way to stop the or is there? collab with anime and game lover 10
1. prologue

The trail was dark and dusty. The wind blew over the countless bodies walking around. One street lamp flickered on and off countless times. One of the mindless lumps of flesh turned and tilted his head. A figure was trembling in front of a dark brown fence which had hurt its heel. The flesh began to limp over to the injured body. the body curled up into a ball and feared the worst. A strange sound. A sound that the body had never heard before. It was silent and deathly like the sound of a snake. The body looked up to see a teenage boy around 15-16 wearing a very beat up straw hat, a white super dry t-shirt, a black polyester body warmer, some dark blue jeans and some black and blue trainers that came up to his heels. He had a black rucksack on his back. He had a gun on his right hand. It looked like a nerf gun. He had easily defined abs and muscles.

"take my hand if you want to live."

There was something in the teen's voice that was commanding and gentle it was like a super hero.

They body began to speak

"I'm Marcus"

"I'm Josh"

marcus got up and looked up at josh.

"We've got to walk three miles. If we walk now we'll make it before dark."

Josh began to walk down the path marcus trailing along side him desperately trying to catch up.

=======================================================================So hey guys Josh here hope you like this chapter (It's part of a collab with louise (Anime and game lover 10)

also if you guys haven't seen RWBY by rooster teeth it fucking epic!

and yeah plz review Etc so yea thnk u means a lot TTFN Ta ta for now


	2. protection

Chapter 2: the hideout

The sun was setting and it was getting darker. the clouds looked more like solid objects now than they ever did before. The ground was cold and restless, the new tar mack which was laid only weeks before was now covered in card and zombies.

"um... excuse me?" asked Marcus.

He thought he would get a cold harsh answer but instead he got a soothing parent like answer

"yes marcus? What would you like to know?"

the teen looked like a hero to marcus. Marcus thought that he recognised the teenager from somewhere before.

"w...well I..."

marcus thought long and hard about what he was going to say.

"i... I want to know who you actually are. All I know is your name I know nothing else about you."

the teen stopped and sighed. Then with out looking back he said.

"the hideout is an other 30 seconds away please wait until we get inside."

there was something about the way the teen spoken which made marcus feel reassured and relaxed.

About 40 second later

Marcus looked at the green gates the teen walked of to a metal box and spoke some giberish into it

?: For fucks sake josh talk normaly

Josh: sorry Aaron just thought it would be funny.

Aaron: well it's fucking not

Josh: just let me in I have a survivor

the gates began to open. they were a moderate speed.

Josh: come on marcus

Marcus hurried along. He followed josh. After about 30 seconds he tripped. The back half of his shirt was raised to about 1/3 of the way up reviling zombie bites and other wounds. As marcus got back up he was greeted by Josh's gun pointed at his face.

Josh: why?

Josh's voice was dark and grim, like how an executioner talked to the condemned.

Marcus: tell you what?

Marcus began to move his arm slowly

Josh: DONT YOU DARE MOVE.

Josh's voice grew deathly serious.

Josh: I asked you if you had any injuries, I asked you if you were bitten, I asked if you were a threat. And you said no.

Marcus: i-i'm sorr-

BANG

Josh had pulled the trigger.

======================================================================= sorry guys I had other plans for marcus but I thought I better not

Louise: you're mean

Me: well sorry for protecting everyone

Louise: you wont kill my sister will you?

Me: is she bitten?

Louise: no!

Me: then mabye.

Louise: oh thank god- oh- wait-what?!

Me: * evil grin * mwahahahahahahahahahahah but seriously I wont

Louise: good :)

Me: ….. yet

Louise : * hits josh *

Me : FUCK ow.


	3. the team

Dust...

BANG

Josh had pulled the trigger.

Marcus's body fell lifelessly to the ground. An empty thud was heard.

Aaron heard the gunshot and sighed

Aaron: Always. Double. Check. He said to the class

Daniel began to smile; another specimen he thought

Specimen 3: s-s-stop please

Daniel: oh hush, hush little human, being operated on with no aesthetic or morphine is a sign of manliness.

Specimen 3: but it hurts

Daniel: please sssshhhh you don't want me to decapitate you again do you?

The man whimpered and closed his eyes.

Josh picked up the body and walked over to Daniel's 'surgery department'

Josh: well how many this week?

Daniel: hmmm about 3 from Aaron, 5 from you and we still can't find louise.

Josh: damn

Aaron: josh we got a party coming from warden hill

Josh: seemed to grab a sniper rifle but it was shaped different from other sniper rifle's.

Josh was on the roof. He aimed down the sight's and aimed for the head.

Josh: Turn to Dust.

He fired a shot. The figure he was aiming at seemed to turn into flower petals.

Daniel: he took the Dust didn't he?

Aaron: yeah he did.

Daniel: Why does he do the stupidest things.

Josh: the mike's on.

Daniel: i-oh shit!

=======================================================================so hey guy's yeah I know it's short but don't worry this was just telling you who the main characters are

Daniel: damn right

Aaron: hell yeah.


	4. powers

_**The powers**_

josh stood there killing each of the attackers off one by one.

Eventually a massive group of learners, raiders and zombie's appeared.

Josh: Aaron, Daniel, code:55

Aaron: roger

Daniel: Damn

Aaron looked at the class. He saw the kids looking at him desperately.

Aaron: I need to go and kill some go to the roof so you can watch.

Kids: yay!

Josh: Aaron HERE NOW!

Aaron: k

in an instant he was gone. The kids were running to the roof. By the time they got there they were just in time to see the action.

Josh: ready?

Daniel grew a smile very creepy.

Daniel: ready

Aaron: yes iam

Josh: good; aaron you take the one's on the left, daniel the one's on the right. I've got the middle. GO

daniel and aaron practically disappeared in an istant. Only to appear in the middle of the enemy on the left and on the right.

Aaron: EARTHLY …... DAGERS

massive spike from the earth began to be summoned from the earth digging in to his enemies.

Daniel: BLADE RAIN

knifes, swords and daggers began falling from the sky killing daniel's enemies in an instant.

Josh looked at the group he was about to face.

Josh raised his hand and began to put his fingers in a clicking position. And he clicked.

A massive shockwave ran through all his enemies blasting them into nothing.

All that was left was a barren crater of blood and dirt nothing else.

Josh: SHOCK WAVE.

Daniel, aaron and josh began to walk back when josh suddenly vanished.

The kids began to worry

Kid 1: the hell's happening.

Kid 2: idunno

Josh then appeared at the top of the mountian. He looked up at the sky. He pointed a finger to his right. A figure began to run at him from the right.

Josh: EXPLOSION!

a massive light blinded everyone for a moment or two. After the was josh with the kids laughing.

Kid 1: how the fuck did you get here?

Josh: look

he pointed at the hill.

There was no hill. But it was just there...

Kid 3: what are you? What are those powers you have?

Josh: 1. we are humans, with special powers. 2. those power are called: gifts.

The kids didn't question it they just went with it.

======================================================================= it's short I know but i'm tried dont judge me waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Louise: u ok

Josh: Daniel is Aaron and Aaron is daniel :(

Louise: DA FAQ

Josh: lol


End file.
